


Cooperation

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation as matchmaker, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Mild spoilers for CA:CW & Thor, Romance, Translation, spoilers for doctor strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: En el proceso de búsqueda de amenazas para la Tierra, de tipo mágico y no-mágico, la capa de Stephen hace un nuevo amigo, y luego Stephen también lo hace.[Aviso de spoilers de la película Doctor Strange]





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cooperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489749) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> Gracias de todo corazón a [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity) por dejarme traducir su trabajo <3
> 
> Ahora, ¡notas de la autora! (también hay más al final)
> 
> "Absolutamente no tengo excusa para esto"

 

"Gracias por aceptar esta reunión, Subcomandante", dijo Stephen Strange, sentado en una mesa en una sala de reuniones en el Centro Contra el Terrorismo en Nueva York.

"Es un placer, señor Strange", respondió, tomando asiento frente a él. Extendió una mano. "Everett Ross".

"Encantado de conocerlo, Subcomandante Ross" dijo Stephen, tomando la mano ofrecida y dándole un firme apretón. "Y es 'Doctor', en realidad".

Los labios de Ross se curvaron. "Doctor Strange, entonces," dijo amablemente. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Probablemente se esté preguntando por qué pedí esta reunión", dijo Stephen. "Bueno, he estado investigando amenazas mágicas que puedan llegar a afectar a la Tierra, y se me ocurrió que mi investigación no sería del todo completa si no estuviera también al tanto de las amenazas no mágicas. Creo que su agencia me sería útil en ese sentido. Por mi parte, puedo ofrecer información y consejos sobre peligros mágicos".

Ross asintió, mirando sorprendido por aquella información. "¿Supongo que el Santuario de Nueva York está actualmente bajo su protección?"

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Stephen, Ross le dirigió una sonrisa aguda. "Hacemos nuestra tarea, doctor. No sería muy bueno en mi parte si dejara pasar información de esa magnitud en mi trabajo".

Stephen frunció los labios. Interesante. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de persona esperaba que fuera el Subcomandante, pero le gustaba este hombre. Le gustó su inteligencia y su actitud sensata, al igual que su franqueza abierta. El hecho de que fuera agradable a la vista tampoco le molestaba. Stephen siempre había apreciado la agudeza mental y la belleza física en igual magnitud.

Ross se inclinó hacia delante y juntó las manos sobre la mesa. "¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo llegaste a ser el protector del Sanctum de Nueva York? Después te contaré sobre los eventos recientes acerca de Helmut Zemo y HYDRA".

Hablaron durante un par de horas, y mientras hablaban, Stephen se sintió nuevamente impresionado por la mente aguda y el fuerte carácter que había detrás del agradable exterior de Ross. La próxima vez que miró el reloj, se sorprendió al descubrir que ya era casi la hora del almuerzo.

"Será mejor que me vaya", dijo. "Gracias de nuevo por su tiempo, Subcomandante Ross. Ha sido un placer."

"El placer ha sido mío. Quizá debamos-...” Ross dejó de hablar bruscamente, miró debajo de la mesa y luego se dirigió a Stephen una mirada decididamente extraña. "¿Siempre hace eso?"

"¿Qué hace siempre qué?" Dijo Stephen, echando un vistazo debajo de la mesa.

Un extremo de su capa se había extendido por debajo de la mesa y acariciaba suavemente el tobillo de Ross. Para ser un trozo de tela (mágico, pero aún así), estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al parecer complacido por el encuentro.

Stephen se estremeció, horrorizado. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que la capa podía llegar a sentir; y aunque en general era útil y obediente, (y honestamente se estaba encariñando con ella) tenía sus momentos. Como este.

"¡Para ya!", le dijo a la capa con severidad. Esta se congeló momentáneamente, y entonces, justo cuando Stephen comenzaba a relajarse, se volvió a alzar, como si le sacara una lengua metafórica a Strange, y se envolviera firme y posesivamente alrededor del tobillo de Ross.

"¡¿Por qué?!, Tú-..." Stephen, indignado, tiró con fuerza de la capa, pero solo logró arrastrar un sobresaltado pie de Ross hacia él. De repente dejó de tirar de la capa.

"Mis disculpas", murmuró, avergonzado. "No suele hacer eso".

"Está bien…" Ross parecía un poco desconcertado, pero parecía estar luchando en contra de soltar una sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, como decía, mantengámonos en contacto. Creo que trabajar juntos sería muy beneficioso para los dos".

"Por supuesto", Stephen estuvo de acuerdo. "Esa es una buena idea". Se puso de pie, obligando a su capa a soltar el tobillo de Ross, pero aquella volvió a ignorarlo, arrastrando físicamente al hombre con ellos. La capa se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su tobillo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mirando hacia abajo, la capa finalmente obedeció y  Strange abrió la puerta, saliendo de la habitación con tanta dignidad como pudo.

Detrás de él, Ross se rió en voz baja, sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión, y luego abandonó la habitación él mismo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Me reuniré con el subcomandante Ross de nuevo esta tarde", Stephen le dijo a su capa dos semanas después, mientras flotaba y se acomodaba sobre sus hombros. "No te atrevas a hacer el truco que hiciste la última vez que lo vimos".

Un extremo del cuello alto de su capa se inclinó y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. Se sentía vagamente condescendiente.

Stephen suspiró.

Cuando llegó al parque cerca del Centro antiterrorista, vio a Ross esperándolo en la esquina del parque, recostado casualmente contra uno de los árboles. Levantó una mano en señal de saludo cuando Stephen se acercó a él.

En el momento en que se acercó a Ross, un extremo de su capa se levantó y se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de Ross con afecto, como un perrito entusiasta saludando a un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Stephen frunció el ceño profundamente, lo que no tuvo ningún efecto sobre la capa.

Ross miró la tela alrededor de su muñeca.

"Oh, hola", le dijo, sonriendo, luego levantó la vista y asintió cortésmente a Stephen. "Y hola a usted también, Doctor Strange".

Stephen se sintió un poco molesto porque su capa aparentemente estaba en mejores términos con Ross que él, y luego se sintió un poco tonto por siquiera tener un pensamiento así.

"Llámame Stephen, por favor", dijo.

"Entonces, llámenme, Everett", respondió el otro hombre, llevándolos a un puesto de café cercano, donde compró una taza de café para él y para Stephen una taza de té similar. Se sentaron en un banco vacío del parque.

"Hablé con Thor", comenzó Stephen. "Él ha traído a Loki a la Tierra".

Everett hizo una mueca. "Sí, lo he oído. No es una situación ideal, pero en realidad no podemos exigirle que se vaya sin causar un incidente diplomático entre la Tierra y Asgard. Sigue siendo un príncipe de Asgard, después de todo”.

"Loki es un peligro mágico significativo para la Tierra". Stephen frunció el ceño. "Pero Thor prometió que se llevaría a Loki y dejaría la Tierra una vez que encontraran a Odin, así que le dije que les ayudaría a buscarlo".

"Hm" dijo Everett, sonriendo con ironía. "Déjame saber qué puedo hacer para ayudar, lo mejor para todos es que Loki regrese a Asgard lo antes posible".

Stephen asintió. "Además, he escuchado algunos susurros de Wakanda sobre un posible disturbio allí. ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de eso?"

"Sí, eso está relacionado con la cura experimental que los científicos de Wakanda están probando en Barnes para revertir el lavado de cerebro de HYDRA", dijo Everett, terminando lo último de su café. "Aparentemente, algunas células HYDRA restantes..."

La conversación pasó, más tarde, a tratarse de asuntos más personales, compartiendo la mayor parte de aquella agradable tarde charlando en el parque. Cuando Stephen estaba a punto de irse, el final de su capa se levantó y se agitó sobre Everett en una especie de adiós. Everett ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su risa esta vez. "Adiós", le dijo, y luego sonrió a Stephen con un brillo en sus ojos. "Nos vemos pronto, Stephen".

"Nos vemos pronto, Everett", respondió Stephen, y se encontró de repente, con ganas de verlo de nuevo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

En los meses siguientes, Stephen y Everett se reunieron cuatro veces más, y Stephen fue llamado como asesor mágico para el Centro antiterrorista dos veces. Stephen y Everett desarrollaron una sólida relación de trabajo y también una relación personal bastante estrecha.

Su capa aún parecía excesivamente aficionada a Everett, y aprovechó cada oportunidad para hacérselo saber al hombre. Ninguna cantidad de reproches convencería a la capa de desistir; afortunadamente, a Everett no parecía importarle mucho.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Stephen, sentado en su escritorio en el Sanctum Sanctorum, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y suspiró. Acababa de regresar de visitar a Jonathan Pangborn en el hospital, donde el hombre se estaba recuperando luego de haber regresado abruptamente a su estado parapléjico anterior. Pangborn le pidió al hospital que se pusiera en contacto con Stephen, y cuando llegó, le contó lo que Mordo le había hecho, y cómo había quitado la magia de Pangborn.

Pangborn, sabiendo que Stephen había seguido su camino hacia Kamar-Taj, le había advertido que Mordo también podría perseguirlo, y le rogó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que encontrara una forma de detener a Mordo y devolverle los poderes a Pangborn, así dejándolo caminar de nuevo. Sabiendo la deuda que tenía con Pangborn por llevarlo a Kamar-Taj en primer lugar, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho que aceptar hacer lo mejor para ayudarlo?

Y ahora eso lo dejó aquí, sentado en el Santuario con sentimientos encontrados de inquietud y frustración, y sin idea de dónde empezar a buscar a Mordo. "Demasiados hechiceros", le había dicho Mordo a Pangborn. ¿Planeaba atacar a Kamar-Taj? Con Ancestral desaparecida y el lugar en desorden, podía hacer mucho daño. ¿O quizás él planeaba atacar a Stephen a continuación? Teniendo en cuenta lo enojado que había estado por lo que Stephen y Ancestral habían hecho para proteger los Santuarios, no era inconcebible.

Stephen se frotó las sienes, sintiéndose un poco deprimido. Durante el tiempo que pasó entrenando en Kamar-Taj, vino a ver a Karl Mordo como un mentor y un amigo, y le gustó y respetó al hombre. Escuchando lo que Mordo había hecho, sabiendo que todo aquello, en el futuro, los llevaría a ser adversarios...

Hubo un ligero golpeteo en su codo, y se volvió para encontrar su capa flotando a su lado. Uno de los extremos se había enrollado alrededor de su teléfono, y se lo estaba sosteniendo esperanzadamente.

"No", le dijo a la capa. "No lo voy a llamar. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto".

La capa agitó el teléfono hacia él.

Stephen suspiró. "Me hará sentir mejor", admitió.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Everett. La capa flotaba a su alrededor y se acomodaba suavemente sobre sus hombros.

 

 

***

 

 

"Parece que…", dijo Stephen, "… Thor ha perdido a Loki". Él y Everett estaban parados en el pasillo del Santuario, donde Everett se había acercado para llevar a Strange una caja de su té favorito de hojas sueltas y encontró a Stephen a punto de salir

Everett asintió, haciendo una mueca. "¿Ya has hablado con los Vengadores?"

"Se han separado para buscarlo", dijo Stephen. "Thor me contactó. Voy a probar algunos lugares en los que quizás no hayan pensado - lugares donde la energía mágica es fuerte, donde iría alguien como Loki".

Everett frunció el ceño. “Sé que tu magia es poderosa, pero también es la de Loki. Le tomó a todo el equipo de los Vengadores derrotarlo la última vez que atacó. Ten cuidado, Stephen.

Stephen levantó una ceja. "¿Preocupado por mí?", bromeó, sonriendo.

"Sí", dijo Everett con franqueza, acercándose. Mucho más cerca. "Lo estoy."

Stephen parpadeó, desconcertado por su franqueza. La mano de Everett era cálida en su brazo.

La capa de Stephen se balanceó suavemente, y entonces, cuando Stephen no se movió, se giró alrededor de Everett, envolviéndose alrededor de ambos hombres y atándolos de manera efectiva. El final de la capa se asomó por encima del hombro de Everett y movió a Stephen con impaciencia.

Stephen miró a Everett, cuya cara sorprendida estaba a centímetros de la suya. "Voy a besarte ahora", dijo.

"Por favor, hazlo", dijo Everett.

Stephen lo hizo, agachando la cabeza para cerrar los pocos centímetros entre ellos. Los labios de Everett eran más suaves de lo que había esperado. Suspiró suavemente en el beso, los ojos se cerraron cuando los brazos de Everett se apretaron a su alrededor.

La capa se colocó más cerca a su alrededor, envolviéndolos en su abrazo mientras se besaban.

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aparte de Civil war, Marvel no nos ha dado todavía mucho con lo que podamos trabajar en el universo cinematográfico de marvel con el personaje de Everett Ross, así que esta caracterización de él es más un trabajo de como asumo que Martin Freeman lo retrató en Civil War, adicional a lo que sabemos de los cómics.


End file.
